Forget
by chaoticGame
Summary: "The scene was like that of a movie; ambulances with a few traumatized and luck survivors either lying inside or sitting on the edge, fire trucks everywhere and a flaming plane in the background." Rated T... maybe
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Being an ass to Kazu again... *squiiiint*

On another note, I'm not sure the title fits or how long this will/should be D:

TELL ME

* * *

The scene was like that of a movie; ambulances with a few traumatized and luck survivors either lying inside or sitting on the edge, fire trucks everywhere and a flaming plane in the background.

Those who didn't need to go to the hospital right away were left there, waiting for family or friends- just _someone_- to pick them up.

That's why Ikki was there. He had to pick up Kazu. Because they'd called the Noyamano's house and… And Kazu's family was dead. He was lucky to even be alive, considering all the casualties. Although they'd all wanted to go pick the jet up, Ikki'd insisted on going alone, because you never know how someone might react to losing their family. Immediate contact with so many people may not have been the best idea. That was his excuse.

"Kazu…"

The boy looked up at his friend, his eyes seeming completely dead. It was scary.

"Let's go." He spoke with a rough and hoarse voice, dried from the fumes and the yelling.

"Here." Ikki handed Kazu the ATs said blonde had left with him during his trip to America. There was no point in revealing his strengths and weaknesses to people who could come over and challenge them at any time. Not to mention the fact that the King of the Flame Road had been pushing himself very hard (maybe even _too_ hard) and deserved a break from Air Trek.

The ride back to Ikki's house was silent, only the sound of ATs whirring could be heard the whole time. Kazu kept his eyes to the ground, occasionally glancing up to make sure he was going the right way, and Ikki was focusing on his friend. The blonde's vibrant blue eyes were now dull and bloodshot from all the crying he'd clearly done, his body seemed somewhat fragile beneath the classic hoodie. And Ikki wasn't too sure, but Kazu's thin frame seemed to be trembling ever so slightly.

When they arrived, the silence enveloping the traumatized boy continued. In sign of thanks for the Noyamano's letting him stay, he simply bowed deeply, in the traditional Japanese style. The girls all hugged him, tears in their eyes, before Ikki managed to free his friend and bring him to the room they'd be sharing.

* * *

Okay then, this is already very angsty, so I'm not sure if I should include cutting or not.

TELL ME ASDKFJGHS;LKJF


	2. Chapter 1

OHEIUPDATE ;; v ;; (I still don't own Air Gear… good. I'd have made Kazu's life hell omfg)

sdkfjl

* * *

"Here," Said Ikki, throwing some clothes at Kazu. "Bathroom's yours."

Gathering the previously well folded and wrinkle-free clothes, the blonde nodded, then rose from the bed and left.

It was weird. A few days had already passed since the Flame King had moved in with the Noyamanos, yet he hadn't spoken a word since the crash apart the "Let's go" he'd offered his friend.

Ikki tried to fill the awkward silences, but the blonde never responded. Sometimes, he'd sit in front of his friend, try to make eye contact, talk, _wake him the _fuck_ up_, but to no avail. It would scare him even more; the blank lifeless stare that would just go through the Storm King.

It would actually _scare_ him.

* * *

A week had gone by since the crash, slowly, uneventfully. Having been excused from his classes and practices, Kazu spent his time thinking. Remembering the people he'd loved so much, the ones who'd supported him from the start, those who'd never _once_ doubted him, _his family_.

When he was alone, he'd let the tears flow, hoping they'd take this horrid pain with them. And sure, the pain dulled, but it never fully disappeared. The funeral hadn't helped, but by that time, there weren't many tears left to shed, and the pain never left anymore.

At the beginning of the next week, he returned to school and resumed going to practices as well. He never spoke though, that didn't change. The teachers stopped asking him questions after a while. Rumors went around that the shock had caused him to become mute.

Ikki would spend what seemed like too little time to him thinking about his friend. How was Kazu feeling? Why wouldn't he talk to anyone anymore? _Why the fuck can't he talk to _me_?_

When the minutes faded into hours and the Storm King became unreachable during his "trances", the girls started to seriously worry about him. And he noticed. _But it's not me! Fuck! _Kazu's_ the one who needs help! They say he only needs time, to get over it, but he needs help too! He's got that post-tramatic whateverthehellit'scalled! Fuck- what do I do? Act normal? That _could_ help, theoretically, right?_

It was sort of strange though, how the jet's grades had been getting better, he was among the top 30 in the grade now, and he was working harder than he had been before his going to America. "King of the Flame Road" wasn't the title it used to be. The power behind the name now, it would send shivers down the spines of the toughest guys and bring them to a cold sweat in seconds at most. It was so awe-inspiring; no one would ever be able to live up to it.

Three weeks had just barely passed, yet so much had happened. Kazu had been working himself to the bone. Every time anyone would see him he was training, doing homework, studying, anything to get his mind off the recent tragedy.

Ikki would see his face during practice, when he was taking a break. One moment, it was calm, as usual, the next, it would show an expression of pain and shock. And every time it'd happen, he'd shake his head, run it under some cold water, and practice for an extra hour, sometimes two.

Once… _Once_ he'd caught his friend crying. The crow was supposed to be out, he forgot where, with whom, and why he'd been back early- but he was glad he'd missed whatever it was (probably detention). Because he'd opened the door to his room and Kazu was there, on the floor, back against the wall, head up, tears streaming down his face in silence.

Ikki didn't know what to do, for once. It sort of shocked him to see his best friend like that (though he would neither deny nor affirm the fact later, if people would ask). So he'd gotten onto his knees and hugged the boy, who tentatively grasped at the fabric between the other's shoulder blades, and began to truly sob.

* * *

URGH, SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THIS I'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO WRITEsdlfkjlsdkgj

And school, fuck school, I give up.

…

That mistake on "traumatic" was on purpose… just btw


	3. Chapter 2

Wow short chapter is short what am I even doing ewwwwww

i mean- the story's moving along too quickly and it's all just so OOC someone shoot me

or become my beta and HELP ME ALREADY GEEZ.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Air Gear.

* * *

"That's all for practice today! You can all go home to your mommies now!" announced Ikki. "Kazu, over here! I've got some stuff to ask you!"

The blond skated over to find Ikki rummaging through his bag, muttering "Didn't I put them in here? They should be here- damn!"

A minute or so later, he emerged triumphant from his search, holding several slightly bent pages in his hand.

"Okay, sit down and try to answer these questions as honestly as you can- got it?"

"Yeah, but why? You're not signing me up for some illicit website are you!?"

"Please, I could do better if I wanted that! This stuff's supposed to diagnose- wait... 'post-traumatic stress disorder' and depression. Well not technically but I might have to bring you to a doctor, depending on your answers." replied Ikki in a surprisingly calm tone, shuffling through the printed questions in his hands.

"W-what? Why- no wait- you did research?" responded Kazu with a little laugh.

Not convincing enough, apparently, because the crow simply looked at him with a worried look.

The jet sighed. Forcing a smile onto his face, he spoke, "Dude I'm fine, really. You don't have to bother worrying about me... Though I guess I should be worrying about _you_ if you're doing _research_ of your own will!"

Laughter, then another sigh, though this time is was the elder boy.

"Stop forcing yourself, Kazu- at least in front of me. We're best friends, you don't have to smile for me or hide your feelings, I know what you're thinking anyways. I'm not fucking _blind_ Kazu." He bowed his head lightly, taking a seat beside his friend, then continued. "You know I'm not one for shit like emotion. I seriously just can't wrap my head around it- but I'll tell you this: I know what it's like to feel lonely. Sure, I have the Noyamanos, but they're not my real family. Nobody is. And I'm never gonna' meet someone I can call 'mom' or 'dad'. I know that pain, so I can understand you at least a bit.

"I don't know what it's like to lose someone, but I guess I'm losing _you_. You never stop working or training, you never take a break. Your body won't be able to take it for much longer... You'd better not fucking tell anyone what I said or that I'm this worried about you it's the most embarrassing thing I've ever told anyone and _actually_- you'd better consider yourself _grateful_ to have heard the Storm King's inner-most thoughts!"

After a stretch of silence, the jet laughed. Not his previous forced chuckle - which barely qualified as a laugh - but something real, heartfelt, _beautiful_.

"A-are you laughing at me? Kazu you little fuck!" A slight blush covered Ikki's face.

"N-no! You're just-! You're really the best!"

"Damn straight I'm the best!"

They laughed on the way home, finally going back to who they were before the accident.

If only for a single night...

* * *

oooooooooooooh it's too bad i don't know where to take it from here

some help would be appreciated.

also i have 2 other shitty fics here, one is long, ongoing, and sucks, the other is just stupid and OOC and just all-round shitty.

so

shitty 1 or shitty 2


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't write anymore. Nothing. Nothing at all. I came up with this before my brain crashed and burned (see what I did there)

Here's something

* * *

Flames, flames everywhere. Everything was red and orange, the flames didn't have enough space to be able to show some yellow. And screams. Blood curdling screams. Suddenly, there were people. People all in black, burnt to crisps, people trying to escape the flaming inferno, people dying, people screaming their lungs out. Death and screams, death and screams, interrupted only by the crimson red of flames. Pain, lots of it. He couldn't breathe. There was no space. Someone- someone was on top of him. There was something wet on his face now. Blood? No, it didn't have the right consistency. _Tears_. He looked up from his place on the floor. His sister. It was… his sister. She was looking down on him, crying, _protecting him_.

"Sis- what-"

"Shh, it's okay Kazu, everything is going to be okay."

Lies, she was lying. He could tell she was lying, she was still crying. Why was she crying? Then red, so much red. She almost fell on top of him, but held herself up.

_Fire_. Her back was on _fire_.

"Sis stop! What are you doing?!"

"Quiet down Kazu, you're giving me a headache…" She said with a forced smile.

"Sis no-"

There was a sudden burst of wind to his left; the plane had been opened. He looked towards the sound and saw someone, most likely a fireman, walk in.

"Over here! Quick! Help! Her back- her back's on fire!" He yelled.

The person made their way over swiftly as other firemen entered the burning aircraft. The boy looked up to his sister.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. You'll be just fine. See that? They're coming over here right now; they're going to get us out. You'll have to be in the hospital for a while, but you'll be fine! Just wait!"

She smiled softly at him and shook her head. She was already on the verge of death, he could see it in her eyes, but he still tried, still hoped. As the fireman arrived, the woman lowered herself ever-so slightly and whispered. "I love you, little bro. Live well, grow up strong, for all of us."

"Don't talk like that, we'll get you out. We'll get you- it's okay…" He tried.

As her body fell to the side, the fireman lifted Kazu from the floor and dragged him out of the burning aircraft, despite his struggling.

He closed his eyes; he couldn't watch, couldn't stand to see his sister die there, covered in flames while he made it out alive. Then he yelled, yelled for her, cried for her, yelled _at_ her, yelled at _'God'_, or whoever's fault this was. They were supposed to have spent a few weeks together. Kazu, his sister, their parents. But now they couldn't. They were dead. They were all dead. Except for him.

And then he woke up, he always woke up here, when his voice died, when he could see nothing but red anymore. He chuckled. How ironic, they died in a fire, and _he_ was the new King of the Flame Road! How. _Fucking_. Ironic.

Suddenly, he felt a strangely comforting warmth circle him. Something that almost felt like his sister. Almost. He knew it was Ikki though. The idiot crow always knew what to do to make him feel better. This too was ironic. The crow had always been the one to tease him the most about his blonde hair, pale skin, light eyes, bully him; yet he was always the only one left. The only one he could always count on. He leaned back into the warmth and let himself cry the few tears he had left. This was the second time the crow had seen him like this, so he had nothing left to hide.

The comforting arms slowly turned him around so he could be held more closely.

For that night, he let himself go. He sobbed openly, angrily, quietly, onto the warm chest beneath him.

* * *

Urgh, sorry it's so short.

I need some help I am officially clueless and writer's block is killing me

Thanks for all and any reviews~


	5. Chapter 4

He'd seen Kazu's fire before. Not too many times, but each and every second had always been amazing.

So he'd forgotten of the horrors fire could cause. The jet wasn't a cruel person, he'd never be, so his flames were softer, more controlled, but still just as passionate and hot.

The fire that night, it hadn't been.

The flames were too hot now, too strong. Get too close and you'd get burned. Not that Kazu's fire couldn't burn before, it just hurt more now. No pity. Well, almost. No matter how badly someone would get burned, the Flame King wouldn't kill them. Or rather, he couldn't. As much as that idiot would try to get rid of his emotions, he couldn't really change.

Which is why his flames had.

His flames represented him as the King of the Flame road, they spoke for him. And now, they spoke of horror. All the pain, all the sadness he'd felt at the death of his family, had been taken out on his run, and had _become_ his run.

People didn't notice though. Blind fucking idiots, it was so obvious!

Then again, Ikki _was_ still sharing a room with the jet.  
The jet who had nightmares every night about his loved ones' death.

It was strange though, how he'd calm down when Ikki was close to him, and the closer the better.

So the crow had taken to sleeping lightly. When the whimpers became audible, he'd get up and lay next to his friend. He couldn't very well give up his few precious hours of sleep looking after the blonde if his physical proximity was all that was needed, so he'd spend the night holding the other.

At dawn, he'd get up and go back to his own bed. If Kazu caught him, it'd be over. The distance between them that he'd closed since the crash, all the progress they'd made, though not much, gone.

Gone, why? Because the trust would be lost. Things would be awkward. Of course they'd be fucking _awkward_. When was waking up next to your best friend who hadn't been anywhere near you the night before _not_ awkward? Kazu had enough to deal with, he knew. Oh god did he know. Though it could be a welcome distraction, it was too much of a hassle for everyone. It could even make things worse.

No, there were too many variables for it to work. It would stay a secret.

Making his decision, Ikki got up and made his way over to his bed, covering his head with his blanket to block out the morning light.

* * *

AN/ Short filler chapter because I'm still clueless as far as the plot is concerned.


End file.
